a sneak peak to new story FOH
by zero ideas
Summary: hey everyone hope you like this sneak peak of the story and if you want to have a girl in the harem put her in the reviews and note i won't put lucy in the harem and reviews if you like the preview and want the actual story and read my notes please


Hey everyone it's me and in my profile I put my RWBY and fairy tail crossover well here is a preview that will see if this a good idea.

Give me a review if it is good or not and note this is only a preview so only this chapter and put the review on who should go in the harem and any ideas I should add and also I will make this very clear

THIS IS NOT A DIMENSION TRAVELING FANFICTION

And I don't own the animes sadly

Now it comes

**Wake up to the new age**

_How long has it been….._

_Is she okay…_

_Where is everybody…._

_Where am I…_

_Are they alright…_

_How long have I been falling…_

_Who am I…_

_Have I forgotten again….._

_No I have never had a name to begin with…._

_I think….._

Please someone help us!

_Who was that…_

_It sounded like…..._

_Her!_

_She is calling me I have to help her!_

_Wake up I have to wake up she needs me!_

_**Do you want to save her?**_

_Yes I will do anything!_

_**Then remember your name and the.**_

_I have no name now please let me out to save her!_

_**You do but do not want to remember it for your fear now remember!**_

_m-m-my name is _

_**well I am waiting what is it**_

_it is Natsu Dragoneel the fire dragon slayer a member of FAIRY TAIL_

_**Good you are Natsu and when you awaken you will not be Natsu but Natsu the HINOKAMI (god of fire or fire god)! Now awaken god of fire to the new age and era and pull it out of darkness and free it from the darkness and be the fire of hope and lead them to their freedom against the creatures of grimm! **_

_**Now go to the world of Remnant!**_

_Everyone just wait I'm coming._

In a flash Natsu remembered everything from his time with igneel and his last breathe against Zeref and within his hands came a

Cane?

The cane was not ordinary it had carvings on it and black and red with a dragon head with a yin-yang in its mouth for the handle.

Natsu landed on solid ground and looked at the cane in his hand pulled handle and a blade came out with ease with a black gleam. He then looked at the other end and saw another sword and pulled the other out and saw they were the same. He then attached the rest of the cane to the back of his waist and gave the blades a swirl.

He looked up to see 4 large scorpions with armor on and a group of 20 wolf like creature and a group of five 4 were girls and one was an old man

All the girls looked tired and were failing to keep guard of the monsters onslaught of attacks.

Natsu then stepped towards them and flashed right in front of one of the beast that was about to strike one of the girls and slashed it in half with one of the swords surprising the girls.

"You guys go I will handle this" Natsu said

One of the girls tried to protest but Natsu charged in.

He took each step with an indifferent look on his face and hacked and slashes as if it was a dance and striked down on the beast one after another. Once all the wolf like creatures were dead Natsu looked at the 4 scorpions with an amused look as they charged at him with the intent to kill.

He put away the bottom end of his cane sword and held the handle loosely and concentrated his magic in the blade he could hear the girls behind him scream at him to get out of the way of the charging creatures.

He ignored them

He swung his blade horizontilay and screamed

Moeru chiheison (burning horizon)

With that said an arc of fire came and burned the 4 scorpions to ashes killing them and leave a burned land scape. He then sheathed his blade and pulled out the cane and leaned on it and looked at what he had done and walked to the group of stunned girls and old man

With group

"oh god our priers have been answered" the old man said as he looked at the figure walking towards them.

"old man who is that" one of the girls asked

The old man looked at the figure and smiled "that right there young lady is hope sent from god that is Hinokami"

The girls gave him a surprised look they had heard of the legend before it was well known throughout remnant as a children story of hope and told by everyone to tell them of the word hope.

The story also came from an unknown origin but it came with the tail of a group of powerful heroes of Fairy Tail

The story though was over before the time of remnant and far older a time before dust and said a time before grimm.

Before them was a god and not any but the god of hope and fire the one who shined light out of the darkness the one that was the guide to salvation.

A flame of hope was right in front of them in the form of a man their age but with eyes of over a thousand beings and had the power to crush you with only his gaze alone.

**End of preview**

Hope you guys like this because this is a rough draft of what the story will be like and for Natsu's sword s well go to google images and type up double walking stick katana. It's pretty badass to me and on my profile I put that no crossover gives these guys the recognition they deserve what I ment these story's don't just vanish like that they are just to badass for them not to be recognized like with some of the assassin's creed fanfiction they should be labeled as gods by their brethren's. come on people these people are just plain badass with a capital B and by the way Natsu is going to be Godlike because he is one and the reason he doesn't wipe out the grim because he would burn the whole earth to a crisp and ya he is that powerful. BYE :D

By the way leave some ideas and** I am looking for at least 25 reviews on comments or ideas before kick offing this story** so BYE FOR REAL PEOPLE :D


End file.
